


don't try me

by addib



Series: drowning [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontations, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addib/pseuds/addib
Summary: Bucky tries to confront Steve but the plan derails almost immediately.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: drowning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479245
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	don't try me

He was gonna try to be nice. He was. Sure he had had to give Clint sleeping meds to give him a chance in hell of letting his body rest. Steve had had no right. No god damn right to tear into Clint like that. He knew his boyfriend could be a little reckless in the field but that didn’t allow for that kind of a reaction.

Steve was sitting in the so-called ‘war room’, which was really just the common floor’s living room, hunt and pecking on his laptop. Tony was out of the lab for once and laying his head in Steve’s lap as Natasha sat in her chair painting her nails. Thor was off-planet, but Bruce was also making an appearance with a fresh cup of tea steaming from beside his elbow. A crowd wasn’t the ideal situation to ask the team leader a very polite ‘what the actual motherfucking hell’, but Bucky hadn’t given Clint that much medicine and he wanted to be back before he woke up.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky said, and he was proud at how calmly it had come out. His therapist was gonna be so proud of his anger control. Tony, Bruce, and Nat all started making noises like they would do in school to kids that got in trouble. Tony going so far as to make a comment on the full name usage.

“What’s up Buck,” he had put down his laptop with the screen still open. Tony sat up as he moved to face his friend better.

“Mind explaining why the fuck you tore into Clint earlier?”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” at least he had the gal to look embarrassed at being caught.

“You seem to have forgotten that we live with each other, so yeah. I heard what you said,” he was leaning against the wall trying his best to keep a calm facade going. 

“He had been irresponsible and reckless,” Steve had moved to stand and damn didn’t he hate being shorter than him now. 

“I gathered. Mind explaining how, exactly?”

“Buck it’s supposed to be a need to know thing, I can’t tell you,” his posture had moved to mimic Buckys.

“Given the fact that I had to force him to eat after a week-long op and stitch him up, I think that I need to know,” he waved his hand as Steve tried to open his mouth. “Everyone in this room is trustworthy to keep a secret and Jarvis is secure. Don’t even try to argue me down on this Steven.”

The team’s quiet chatter had gone completely silent. It wasn’t often that the century-long friends argued, let alone full-on fight which is where the situation was quickly headed. He heard glass shatter, either Bruce’s mug or Natasha’s nail polish bottle. The answer had to be Bruce given Tony’s quick movement to go over to the scientist. 

“Fine. An agent of Sheild died because of him. He had moved to cover Barton and got littered with bullets for his troubles.” For the first time, Bucky felt a hot wave of pure unbridled hatred towards Steve.

“Remind me, Steven. Does Clint have mind control powers? Because if memory serves me he was controlled so I doubt, given if he had powers, that he would use them on another person,” and yeah he may be seething, but that reaction wasn’t called for. Everyone knew what Clint had gone through, and what Bucky had gone through with being controlled. Neither of them would ever use that sort of power over another person. For Steve to insinuate that Clint had had any control in that situation was worthy of a slap with the metal hand.

The elevator dinged in the silent room.

Clint stumbled out as the group as a whole turned to the noise. He was stitched up, but not Bucky’s best work by a long shot. Stitch lines across his eyebrow and a bandaid across his nose were the most obviously visible, but there were bandages peeking out from his shirt sleeves and basketball shorts. What wasn’t being shown were the taped ribs that he was supposed to be sleeping to help, and that’s not including the bruising that was littering his frame.

Clint didn’t even bother to try and hide once he realized something was going on. Though the vent hatch was right beside him.

“You put him up to this,” Steve’s voice sounded like a shot in the quiet. Bucky turned to him, thinking Steve was accusing him of getting Clint to come down for some sort of pity plea. But Steve wasn’t looking at him, he was moving past and glaring at Clint. Clint’s shaggy hair was hanging down in front of his face, he really needed to get it cut soon to keep it the length he seemed to like. Clint just raised his hand’s palms out, the universal sign of innocent. Tony was the one to stand up and move in between Steve and Clint.

“Capsicle we all know that’s not fair,” Tony put his hand on Steve’s arm. He wasn’t moving to visibly protect Clint, but he was making an effective barrier. “Bucky wouldn’t get Clint down here for pity and Clint would never ask Terminator to defend him like this. Stop it.”

“I’m really sorry,” Clint whispered. Supersoldier hearing was the only reason he had heard it and he knew Steve had heard it just as clearly.

“That won’t bring that agent back Barton,” Steve was puffing his chest up as though his sheer will alone break Clint down. Looking at him though, everyone could tell that a good breeze would topple Clint.

“Jackie. Agent Jackie,” Clint finally looked him in the eye. “His name was Agent Thomas Jackie and he was one of my original trainees. He was my friend.”

That pulled Steve up short. He didn’t know what to say to that. What could he say, Clint had lost a friend because of his actions and he needed to know that.

“You didn’t train him well enough.”

“Steve,” Bucky yelled before being cut off by Natasha’s voice running like venom through everyone’s veins.

“I’d recommend that you stop there Steve,” her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she crossed to Clint. “I’d hate for anything regrettable to happen.” Her hand closed over Clint’s unbandaged shoulder.

Bucky finally realized that the entire situation had completely gone off the rails. He moved to stand beside Tony in front of Steve.

“You don’t get to talk to him like that. You don’t get to talk to anyone like that Steven.”

“I had to make the shot. I moved to take the shot,” Clint’s voice was trembling but he kept going. “I wasn’t goofing off or not paying attention or being irresponsible. I didn’t know Jackie was behind me. I was fully prepared to take the risk to finish the mission.”

Bucky felt his stomach drop out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am alive. I have apparently embodied Hawkeye since my last post to the series. Hope y'all enjoy it. And as always I love to hear questions comments and concerns.


End file.
